Computer Hostage
by Serenity984
Summary: Davis is holding Izzy's lap top hostage and Tai is playing Detective. Finished!
1. Default Chapter

**Computer Hostage**

"Someone call 911!" Izzy pulled at his red hair.

"I don't think we have to go that far!" Matt glanced over at his friend. Ten till five and Davis was still holding Izzy's computer hostage in the next room.

"How did this all started?" Tai came waltzing through Izzy's apartment door wearing a long brown coat and a matching hat.

"That hat looks familiar," Tk looked up at Tai.

"I asked a question," Tai scanned the group a teens that cramped in a small area of the room, "You Blondie, what's going on in here?"

"Are you talking to me?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Don't see any other blondes in here," Tai took out a notebook.

"I'm a blonde," Tk gave Tai a strange look.

"You are the other blonde." Tai took out a pen.

"In order for him to be the other blonde, there would have to be another blonde in here!" Matt glared at Tai.

"Do you have something to hide, Blondie or do you want to give out the information!" Tai returned Matt's glare.

"Who do you think you are? Sherlock Homes?" Tk asked.

"If you call me Blondie one more time I'll make you eats that damn note book, pen and all!" Matt started towards Tai.

"Matt, calm down,"Sora stepped in front of her boyfriend.

"Hostel eh?" Tai jaunted something in his notebook. "Does anyone in here have a clue as what is going on?"

"I don't believe this!" Kari's eyes bludge, "You're pretending to be a detective aren't you!"

"Ma'am, do you mind?" Tai looked at his little sister.

"Can you help her?" Izzy asked, near the door. "He is going to kill her!"

"Relax sir; I am doing all I can. Now…" Tai scanned the room, "You with the pink hair. Since Blondie over here won't give up any information, do you care to clue me in on this situation?"

"That's it!" Matt started to Tai again.

"Matt remember your happy place," Sora pushed Matt away from Tai.

"That hat…I can't place it but I know that I've seen it before…" Tk mumbled to Kari.

"It's only a hat who cares!" Kari looked over at Tk.

"Well sir," Mimi moved in front of the group.

"You can call me Detective Tai…"

"Someone shoot him!" Kari put her hands over her face.

"Detective Tai, it all started when," She looked over at Matt, "Blondie yelled at Davis…"

"And Davis is who?"

"You know who the hell Davis is!" Matt shouted.

"Is all this necessary? My computer is on the other side of the door! Davis is doing god knows what to it! We need to get her out now!" Izzy peered through the key hole.

"Excuse me but until you have a degree in this line of work, I think you better let me handle this case," Tai raised his hand.

"You don't have a bloody degree!" Matt spat.

"Hey!" Tai pointed his pen at Matt, "Cool it Blondie or I'll have you thrown out!"

"Who is going to do it? You?" Matt asked.

"Matt, your happy place!" Sora pulled at Matt's arm again.

"Now Pinkie, finish telling me your story."

"Well after um…"

"Blondie"

"Tai I'm going to kill you!" Matt yelled.

"Um, yeah. After Matt yelled at Davis," Mimi started again, "Davis back out of Matt's way and accidentally tripped between Tk and Kari as they were doing their homework. That's when, Tk and Kari yelled at Davis."

"For the record, which one is Kari and which one if Tk?"

"Well," Mimi looked over at Tai's sister and Tk, "That brunette that looks a little like you is Kari and that 'other Blondie' is Tk."

"Gotcha," Tai scribbled something down in his notebook.

"Could you hurry up? I'm sure she doesn't have a lot of time."

"SO then," Mimi glared at Izzy for interrupting her, "A huge fight broke out and Davis accidentally pulled the plug off of Izzy's computer. That's when Izzy…the red head over there…"

"Excuse me but there are two red heads in this room," Tai pointed out.

"The man is a genius!" Matt said sarcastically.

"The boy over there,'' Mimi pointed to Izzy, "Davis said he had it with everyone yelling at him and everything. So he picked up Izzy's lap top and went into the bedroom with it."

"He's raping her! His filthy hands are all over her keys. I'm sure he's pushing hard on the delectate buttons…" Izzy cried. "It's only a matter of time before he kills her! She needs to be recharged soon! You have to help her now!"

"Sir you are starting to panic, we can't have that. Where will it lead us if we all just panic and don't think this through. We all want to see her come out of this unharmed but I need all of your cooperation in this."

"That's my hat!" Tk stood up, "It's in my closet! I mean it was in my closet!"

"What are you doing in his closet?" Matt asked.

"If I want to hear something from the two Blondes, I'll ask it. For now, I recommend that you both be silent. I gave you the chance to speak up earlier!" Tai pointed his pen again at Matt and Tk.

"Since you are not even close to being my boss, I'll say what I want and when I want to say it!" Matt hissed.

"Watch yourself Blondie or I'll have you're pretty boy ass downtown where all the bad boys can use your for a boy toy!"

"MATT HAPPY PLACE!" Sora and Tk stood between Tai and Matt. "HAPPY PLACE, REMEMBER! NO TAI THERE IN YOUR HAPPY PLACE!"

"Tai what are you doing?" Kari asked, "Did you get into dad's wine cabinet again?"

"Someone help her!" Izzy cried.


	2. 6'clock

_Here is a short chapter. Thank you to all who took time to reveiw...to the others, it's only a story so lighten up a little._

Matt glanced at the clock as it reached 6, with drowsy eyes; he found his girlfriend's head in the crowed little apartment. He walked over to her and whispered in her ear. She gave him a nod and stood up, grapping her coat.

"Where are you two going?" Tai asked, taking notice as the couple walked towards the door.

"This has been fun…" Matt started to say.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? SHE'S IN THERE…WITH HIM!" Izzy cried, once more pulling on the doorknob, "Let her out Davis! It's not her fault! She's innocent!"

"As I was saying, it's been fun but I'm tired and I'd like to go home now." Matt rolled his eyes and took Sora's arm to lead her out of the apartment.

Tai ran to the door trying to block them, "You can't leave. Not until this situation is resolved. You two are still a suspect!"

"How can we be a suspect when Davis has the computer?" Matt growled.

"I have a hard time believing that Davis is the master mind in this little event…"Tai slanted his eyes at Matt.

"You think I set Davis up on this?" Matt pointed to himself, "This is unreal. You are an idiot!"

"And you are a suspect and I think you should take my advice and find a chair and cool off!" Tai warned him.

"Just get out of the way, Tai." Matt pushed Tai aside.

Tai grasped Matt's arm, slipped a pair of handcuff around his wrist, the other cuff to coat rack. "Walk around town like that, I dare you!" Tai gave a trumpet smile.

"What the hell?" Matt looked at the coat rack attached to his wrist.

"Tai enough is enough, let them go!" Kari stood up with her hands on her hips.

"And give me back my hat!" Tk stood beside her.

"Who gives a shit about that bloody hat?" Kari turned to Tk.

"I care about that hat! I won it at a carnival on our first date…it has a lot of semimetal value to it." Tk looked down at her.

"Aw, that's so sweet Tk." Kari smiled.

"I believe everyone is forgetting the importance of this whole ordeal. My laptop is being tortured in the other room!" Izzy cried.

"You're the genius…pick a lock." Mimi sighed.

"Tai, give me the key." Sora looked at her best friend. "I want to go, Matt would like to go. You don't need us here. Let us go."

Tai showed her the key, pulled at the waistband of his shorts, and let the key fall, "Come and get it."

"You're sick!" Sora mouth dropped.

"Before I kill you, I'm going to torture you!" Matt picked up the coat hanger.

"You are always welcome to get the key too, if you are man enough!" Tai teased.

"Tai stop flirting with Sora and Matt and help me!" Izzy moaned, banging his head against the door of the bathroom.

"Matt put down the coat rack. It won't do you any good in killing him. You can't kill the insane!" Tk warned his brother.

"Hey!" Kari turned around to face Tk, "We never went to the carnival as our first date!"

"Yes we did. We went on the Farris wheel and the stars were shining bright above us, the lights of the city shined below us. That's when we shared our first…"

"Tk," Matt stopped him and started to shake his head.

"Huh?" Tk looked at his brother.

"Our first kiss was at the ice cream parlour, when we were sharing a chocolate shake!" Kari fumed.

Tk looked at Kari, and then at Matt, then again at Kari, "Oh shit…."


	3. 7'o clock

**KoumiLoccness_, thanks for reading my stories._**

**Gogglehead Lover,_ glad you are enjoying it. I am having fun with the story._**

**Fan Fiction Story Rater, _Sorry about the Takair but when it comes with pairing, I'm not into it. Who ever fits the story better is how I deal pair couples. I am flattered that you believe it's the best humor fic but I think I am being overrated on that one. I am just playing around._**

**odd-12345,_ You know...I too am wondering if Matt is going to kill Tai also._**

**The true Tai Kamiya_, first off...it's a story and as stories go..I can make it up as I please. Don't like it, don't read it. How hard is that?_**

**_

* * *

_**

Mimi gave a deep sigh and walked over to where Matt and Sora sat. Matt had some difficulty in finding a comfortable spot as the coat rack was still attached to his wrist.

"It's seven now and we still can't leave," Mimi leaned her head against Sora's shoulder, "This apartment is doing nothing for my hair! I think it's running out of oxgeyn."

"I didn't know hair breathed," Matt mumbled.

"Hush coat rack boy," Mimi scorned Matt. "Sora can will kill Tai yet?"

"I told you not now," Sora frowned at her best friend, "He just had a little too much to drink…"

"I think we should stuff him in the freezer," Matt whispered, staring at his brown shoe.

"You can't do that," Sora slapped his leg.

"How comes?" Mimi asked.

"He won't fit for one…" Sora explains.

"That's why god let men invent butcher knives," Matt continued to stare at his shoe.

At the other end of the room……

"I can't believe you kissed someone else on top of the Farris wheel and thought it was me!" Kari yelled.

"Keep it down over there!" Tai yelled at Kari, "I'm trying to think!"

"That's doing the impossible…" Matt mumbled.

"You say something Blondie?" Tai looked over at Matt.

"Happy place Hun," Sora squeezed Matt's arm.

"In my little happy place, I'm stabbing your best friend repeatedly," Matt, told her.

"So am I!" Mimi giggled, "We have the same place to visit! Are you floating on a pink cloud of bubbles also?"

Matt glared at Mimi.

"Kari, you were the only person on my mind at that time. Everything I did, everything I said, every waking moment I only thought about you!" Tk explained.

"And when you were kissing that girl…"

"I was thinking of how it would be so much better if it were you I was kissing," Tk smiled down at her.

"Tk, can I ask you something?" Kari looked sweetly up in to those blue eyes.

"Don't do it Tk!" Matt warned.

"Sure," Tk hardly gave his brother a thought.

"Do I look stupid?" Kari asked.

"Huh?" Tk was taken back at her question.

"Do I look stupid Tk?" Kari repeated her question.

"No…why would you ask.." Tk sputtered out.

"Because you must think me as a moron if you believe that I would actually fall for something as lame as that!" Kari gave Tk a shove, turned and walked away to where Mimi and Sora sat.

"What?" Tk asked.

"It doesn't matter," Matt shook his head. "Next time, just say you're wrong and that you are sorry and wait until it's passed."

"Is that what you do?" Sora looked over at Matt.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Matt looked over at his girlfriend.

"You guys are so unbelievable!" Sora stormed off to the kitchen.

"Now I wait until it passes," Matt explains to Tk.

"So, that's the door," Tai stood back looking at the solid brown door before him.

"That's the one," Izzy stood beside him, with his arms crossed.

Tai wiggled the doorknob, "It's locked."

"I know it's locked!" Izzy threw his hands in the air, "We've been through this before Tai! If the damn bloody door was unlocked, I'd get my laptop out myself instead of waiting for you to show some kind of intelligence!"

"If you are waiting for that, then we are in for a looonnggg night!" Matt told Izzy.

"You're not helping matters! I can't believe you would put Davis up to this! I thought you were my friend!" Izzy shouted at Matt.

"I didn't put Davis up to anything!" Matt argued back, "Look at the facts, this whole mess is stupid meaning it's not coming from my head! Davis did this on his own!"

"But Tai said…"

"Tai isn't a real detective either! He's a boy that had too much to drink!"

"He's jealous because he doesn't have a degree," Tai winked at Izzy. "So let me understand the situation…the door it locked, the computer is on the other side with an insane boy that has threaten to kill the computer?"

"It's not a just a computer! She's a laptop!" Izzy told him.

"A laptop… HEY!" Tai looked at Izzy with a bright smile, "If you spell laptop backwards you get a Potpal!"

"Good grief!" Izzy smacked his forehead.

"Okay…let me see the hostage letter." Tai put out his hand.

"What letter?" Izzy asked.

"The hostage letter," Tai rolled his chocolate eyes.

"We don't have a hostage letter," Izzy frowned, looking at Tai's open palm.

"Then how do you know that he is holding your computer for hostage?" Tai asked, "Has he asked for any demands?"

"Um…well no I can't say that he has," Izzy scratched his head.

"What is he going to write it on, toilet paper?" Mimi asked.

"I can't believe this!" Tai threw his arms in the air, "How am I to work in conditions like this!" He stormed over to Izzy's desk and took a paper and pen. Then back at the door, he bent down to the floor, "Davis, can you hear me?"

"Um, I could hear you the whole time, this place isn't exactly sound proof…." a voice came from the other side.

"I need to ask you something and I want you to think carefully on this." Tai told the other boy.

"Okay," Davis said.

"I am going to slide a paper and pen under the door; I need you to make a hostage note and your demands."

"WHAT!" Matt yelled, "Tai you are just making matters worse!"

"Hey!" Tai pointed to Matt, "Cool it Blondie!"

"Alright, whatever you say Tai," Davis took the paper and pen that Tai slide under the door. After a few minutes, the paper reappeared through the door.

"Okay now we have a hostage note!" Tai grinned. He opens the letter and cleared his throat, "Dear people in the next room. I am holding this laptop for hostage. For its safe return, I am demanding three things. First thing, is a peanut butter sandwich with its crust cut off. I would like the sandwich to be cut in two triangles. My second demand is a date with Kari and my third demand is to leave the bathroom unharmed. If you fail to comply with my wish in twelve point five minutes, I shall cause physical destruction to the computer….I might have to delete some programs also." Tai reread the letter, "Great now we have to figure out who sent this letter in twelve minutes! The person forgot to sign the bottom!"

"It was Davis!" Izzy screamed.

"We can't be sure this is Davis' hand writing! I think it could be Tk's. He has a thing for Kari too," Tai explained.

"But I'm over here! How can I be here and slip the note over there?" Tk asked.

"That's a good question and I willo figure it out!" Tai put up his fist, "So help me if I don't, I shall be struck by lighting!"

"Please let there be a storm near us. Please!" Matt begged.


	4. Chicken Soup

odd-12345: In this story he is..but he's drunk. A funny drunk.

PunkerPrincess: Thanks for taking an interest

Mia Kamiya: I'm glad you like it. Maybe I'll stick in what Matt's happy place is or is all about...or that could be a start of another story. It could be a good story line.

* * *

Kari stepped near the wall window and leaned her forehead against its cool surface. When she looked at the window itself, she could see her brother's reflection as he jotted down something on that stupid notebook of his. She could see Tk and Matt leaning close to each other and Kari couldn't help but feel that it was a plot to help Tk get over this ordeal and still look like the good guy. Sora sat at the small round, empty table with her chin resting on her hand. Izzy of course was saying something to Tai, throwing his hands up in the air and moving back and forth in front of the door. Kari turned around as Izzy suddenly stopped and begun to kick the door repeat. 

"The only thing that will get you, is a stub toe," Tai shook his head, "I'm not speaking from knowledge but from experience."

"I don't think anyone would assume you spoke from any kind of knowledge." Matt told Tai.

"Hey Blondie!" Tai turned around too quickly and struggled to keep his balance.

"No you listen," Matt stood up, "I'm getting sick of you! I want to go home and lord knows I've tried to humour you in your drunkenness but I'm tired Tai! All anyone needed to do was unscrew the damn door and this would be over with in a matter of minutes instead of dragging it on for hours!"

"A screwdriver?" Tai looked at the door with a tilt of his head.

"Predacious!" Izzy slapped his forehead.

"Yeah, a damn bloody screwdriver takes a door off its hinges all the time!" Matt fumed.

"There is a screwdriver in that drawer!" Izzy ran over to a drawer in the kitchen and pulled out tool, then holding it up in the air like a torch. "Baby, Daddy's coming to get you!" Izzy screamed and ran to the door.

"WAIT!" Davis stuck his head out of the bathroom door. "What about my demands?"

"You're not getting a date with Kari," Tk told him.

"Oh, because we went on fifteen dates all the sudden you can tell me who I get to date now?" Kari shouted at Tk.

"But we are dating…"Tk looked at her.

"Are we? How many girls did you take up to the Farris Wheel to make out with?" Kari asked.

"So…um, do I get to date her?" Davis asked.

"Shut up!" Kari and Tk shouted at Davis.

"Give it up Davis," Tai grabbed the screwdriver from Izzy and pointed it at Davis as a police officer would point a gun, "It's all over now. Come out and I'll cut you a clean deal."

"No deal!" Davis squinted his eyes at Tai, "I am going to ask one more time for my demands and I expect to get them!"

"God damn it Davis!" Matt slid his uncuffed hand through his thick blond hair, "its over. If you shut that door, we'll unscrew the hinges. Just give it up so we can get it over with!"

"I don't think any of you understand how serious this situation is…"Davis glanced at the teens in the room.

"Davis…."Tai said slowly, lowing the screwdriver slowly, "What are you planning?"

"Wouldn't you like to know,'' Davis smirked.

"I wouldn't want to know," Tk told him.

"Me either! I just want to go home!" Mimi cried.

"I don't give a damn either," Sora sighed.

"Whatever Davis, just give back the computer…" Matt rolled his eyes.

"It's not a computer! She is a complex…" Izzy started but Tai covered his mouth.

"Davis, back away from the computer and let's talk about this…man to man." Tai said slowly.

"More like moron to moron," Matt muttered.

"I'm going to tell you…if this door goes down then the computer gets it… with this!" He held up a small magnet.

"NOOOOOO!" Izzy cried out, dropped to his knees and begun to pull at his hair, "SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!"

"Davis, put the magnet down." Tai said firmly.

"I want my demands!" Davis replied.

"You're not going to hurt anyone but yourself," Tai warned him.

"The hell he won't!" Izzy screamed, "She's in there with him! He is going to hurt her!"

"I think if I throw myself out the window, I'll be able to kill myself," Matt said to himself.

"I can see it in the headlines now, 'Man jumps with a coat rack attached to his wrist…'," Tk smiled.

"Oi, you're right. I don't want to be remembered as the man that jumped with this!" Matt looked at the coat rack, "I'd never hang my coat on something that looks as tacky as…"

"Is that all you can think about?" Sora glared at Matt.

"He's totally right, it would clash with his cloths!" Mimi agreed with the blonde.

"If you jump, you'll ruin your face," Tk reminded him.

"That wouldn't be good either," Matt shook his head.

"You are unbelievable!" Sora rolled her eyes.

"What are you complaining about? You enjoy the way I look, remember!" Matt told his girlfriend. Sora only stuck out her tongue. "Is that a promise for something better?"

"Do you mind?" Izzy looked at the other teens, "This is a life or death situation and all you can think about is joking!"

"My face is no joke!" Matt told him.

"If we throw Izzy out the window, would we still be in this mess?" Tk asked his brother.

"Yeah, Tai is here now…let's throw both of them out the window." Matt told his sibling.

"Do you remember where the key is Matt?" Tai asked, "It would look strange when I'm down there on the hard pavement with my brains oozing all over the place and you come out with a coat rack and put your hands down my pants!"

"Oh yeah, you are so dead Tai." Matt nodded his head, "I think I'll try poisoning you OR just pushing on in front of an oncoming bus!"

"Again, we have a tragic situation on our hands and all you can do is argue!" Izzy fumed.

"That's what happens when you make people stay here against their will!" Mimi yelled at Izzy.

"You tell him, Mimes!" Matt winked at her.

"I saw that!" Sora yelled.

"What?" Matt asked.

"You winked at Mimi!" Sora accused.

"It was a joking wink!" Matt's eyes grew wider, "it meant nothing but an encouragement to continue to joke!"

"Do you think I'm a joke? Is that why you wink at me?" Sora started to cry.

"You know what, I'll be dead if I jump and I won't know what the papers will say or what I'll look like!" Matt yelled.

"So now you think death is better then being with me!" Sora started to cry more.

"Matt how can you be so cruel!" Mimi ran to her friend and hugged her.

"You really are pathetic!" Kari shook her head and walked over the crying red head.

"This is a good example why men need television in their lives," Matt told his brother. "So we can watch humorous shows, cartoons, and get away from all the drama…"

"Would you just shut up bitch?" Izzy yelled at Sora, "And you too, stupid ass!" Izzy's eyes found Matt's. Everyone looked up at Izzy in shock. "My laptop is in great danger because of a stupid piece of shit with a magnet and all you can do is argue with each other! Frankly, I don't give a shit about what you want to do. Go jump out the window, watch TV but remember that WE…" Izzy pointed to Tai and himself, "Are trying to say a precious life! A life that matters! A life that makes a difference!"

'It's a computer…" Tk whispered.

"GRRR!" Izzy ran towards Tk and attacked him. Knocking the taller teen down, Izzy sat on top of him and started to swing his fist at Tk's face.

"Get off my brother!" Matt yelled at Izzy.

"MATT DO SOMETHING!" Sora yelled.

"WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO DO? I HAVE A BLOODY COAT RACK ATTACHED TO ME!" Matt yelled back.

"Izzy get off my boyfriend!" Kari pulled at Izzy's hair.

"Someone do something!" Sora jumped up and down.

"Izzy get off me!" Tk swung at Izzy but with his madden rage, Izzy hardly felt the blows.

"I have chicken soup!" Mimi said in a singing voice.

"They aren't fighting because they are hungry!" Sora smacked her forehead.

"Who's winning?" Davis asked from the crack of the door, "Mess him up good Izzy so Kari won't like him no more!" Matt raised the coat rack at Davis' head, "AGGGGHHHH!" Davis screamed in a high pitch voice and slammed the door shut.

"Smooth move," Tai rolled his eyes, "Now we are back were we started from. Amateurs…"

"Chicken soup makes everyone feel better," Mimi told Sora and then emptied the pan over Izzy and Tk.

"That's when someone is sick!" Sora yelled at Mimi.

"You don't have to yell," Mimi rolled her eyes and sighed, "Really do you have to show this much drama over spilled soup?"


	5. Going home

Tai watched as Matt helped pick noodles off his brother. He scanned the room to find Sora whispering to Mimi and Izzy was against the wall, hugging his knees and talking to himself. "What a sorry bunch of back up men I ever meant." Tai shook his head and looked back at the door. "Speak to me Davis," Tai whispered through the door.

"My demands!" Davis said softly.

"Not until I know she's alright."

"Um….How?" Davis asked.

"Let me hear her," Tai said firmly.

"But Tai," Davis said with a worried voice, "It's a computer."

"If I don't hear her, I will have to presume that you killed her."

"NOOOOO!" Izzy cried out and started to rock back and forth. Tai looked over at the red head for a moment then back at the door. "Let me hear her!"

"I don't think anyone is home," Mimi told the others in the room, holding the receiver in her hand.

"HEY YOU!" Tai pointed to Mimi, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Me?" Mimi looked at everyone who had stop from what they were doing.

"Yes you!"

"I'm…um calling home," Mimi held up her phone. "It's late Tai and I have a curfew."

"How do I know you aren't calling for help," Tai asked.

"I thought you were here to help," Tk reminded him, nursing his first black eye.

"Yeah, that's right!" Tai beamed. "Then who were you calling?"

"I told you!" Mimi started to cry, "I wanna go home!"

"So do I!" Sora rushed to Mimi said and gave the girl a hug, trying to keep her calm.

"Davis come out of that bathroom!" Kari yelled and started to pound on the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tai grab a hold of his sister, "You will make him use that magnet!"

"NOOOOO!" Izzy cried out again, everyone looked at him for a moment.

"Hey Tai," Matt made a head motion for Tai to walk over the sofa he sat on, "I have an idea I'd like to run by you. Since this is your line of work, I don't want to go ahead with it until I hear your opinion."

"Good thinking!" Tai smiled and walked over to Matt.

"Um," Matt looked at the others, "I want to whisper it in your ear just in case this is an outside job."

"RIGHT!" Tai leaned forward and Matt drew back at first.

"Man Tai, I can get drunk off your breath alone! How many cans did you drink?" Matt asked.

"My condition is fine!" Tai glared at Matt, "Now what is your 'clever' plan?"

"Come closer," Matt whispered and Tai leaned bent down further, leaning on Matt to keep his balance. "Sorry Tai but if I don't do this; we will end up killing you."

"Huh?" Tai asked turning his head to look at Matt's face. At first, a bright light changed quickly into darkness.

"You hit my brother!" Kari ran over to her brother who lay unconscious on the floor at Matt's feet.

"Lucky that's all I done!" Matt took the screwdriver and walked over to the door, almost tripping over the coat rack, "Someone get those keys down his pants, please?"

"I WILL!" Mimi rushed over to Tai's fallen body and started to fumble with the zipper on his pants.

"Need help?" Tk asked his brother, taking the screwdriver from his hands, "Looks kind of hard being hand cuffed to something."

"Thanks," Matt let his little brother unscrew the door as he held it up right so it wouldn't just fall over.

"I found something!" Mimi yelled.

"Is it the key?" Matt asked.

"No…"Mimi giggled. "It's too big to be a key!"

"Find the key please," Matt glared at Mimi.

"I'm not watching you molest my brother!" Kari frowned at Mimi.

"Then honey, turn around…" Mimi winked at Sora, "I like the packaging…"

"THE KEY!" Matt yelled again.

"You're boyfriend is so rude!" Mimi sighed, producing the key. "It's all warm…"

"Sora!" Matt yelled at his girlfriend, his eyes pleading for her to help. Sora sighed and took the key from her friend to unlock Matt and free him from his prison.

"Done!" Tk smiled and helped Matt remove the door. "I don't believe this!" Tk looked at Davis who sat on the toilet, his face leaning against the toilet paper that hung on the wall and a huge string of drool hung from his mouth. "He's sleeping!"

"MY BABY!" Izzy grabbed his computer in a tight embrace.

"My hero," Sora smiled up at her boyfriend, "Let's go home now." She swung the hand cuffs around her finger, "All the sudden, I'm not so tired."

"Come on Kari," Tk walked over to Tai, "I'll help you get him home."

The end


End file.
